


Gengar is paralyzed!

by HerbCoocookie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arbok - Freeform, Gengar - Freeform, Humanoid!Arbok, Humanoid!Gengar, M/M, Smut, paralysation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbCoocookie/pseuds/HerbCoocookie
Summary: An Arbok bites more than he can chew when he goes to 'play' with a chonky gengar man.
Relationships: OCxOC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Gengar is paralyzed!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are humanoid  
> https://toyhou.se/3207220.chester

The violet body of the naga male wrapped tightly around the large ghost. Chester tried his best to wriggle out of the tight bind he had gotten trapped in, he couldn't disappear through organic material, and he couldn't even get his muscular arms out from the crushing body. Arbok stopped and placed a clawed finger against his scarred lip, his torso tensed and upright as if he was examining his freshly caught prey, it was a ghost so it would be useless to try and eat him.

"Ngh...get off me, dude!" Chester spat, glaring at the large snake man. The naga sighed and placed a palm on Chester's jaw, ignoring the fact that the Gengar was trying to bite it.

"Sweetheart, you are in no place to tell me what to do" He whispered with a hiss, his reddish tongue flicking out at the end between two white fangs. Chester glared at the snake, his grin had turned to a sideways triangle and his little-dotted brows were furrowed. Arbok leaned closer to the fat male and smiled as if a cruel idea popped into his head. He looked up and cracked his neck, and swirled his tongue around in his mouth, he opened up and let it flop out. Saliva dripped from the freshly washed muscle as he quickly licked Chester, he let out a disgusted grunt before he felt something fuzzy spread through his face, and into his torso. Did this mother fucker paralyze him?

Arbok grinned at his calmed prey, he leaned back and rubbed his hands. "Look at you, you're so obedient now." He purred, tilting his head to the side slightly. He began to unravel around Chester, letting the Gengar flop to the ground and release a pained cry. He couldn't move, he couldn't even use his ability to go through the floor to escape from his capturer. Chester just attempted to crawl to a nearby door using the little mobility he had left. Arbok knew this wasn't going to work and just rested against the wall, watching the futile attempt of the Gengar to escape.

Chester couldn't reach the door handle, the temporary paralyzation had taken over his body completely, he rested against the door on his back, his legs spread a little and hands limp on the floor. "F...fuck you..." He growled quietly, it seemed he could still speak and move his eyes. Arbok smiled, realizing that the Gengar had given up trying to escape.

"Well, you're a good-looking man, don't mind if I do." The snake smirked evilly, Chester's eyes widened and he tried to say something, but it was blocked by the sudden movement of Arbok, he smashed his hands beside Chester's sides and grinned.

"It's not every day I see another human hybrid. I am not going to let this fucking slide." He hissed through clenched fangs, striking fear into the chubby ghost's dead heart a little with those words.

Arbok slid his hands down to the floor as he placed his lips against Chester's neck, licking around the cold skin and biting against it, he couldn't break the skin but was happy enough with leaving dark hickeys on the pure white skin. Chester's face relaxed, his grin now a frown and eyes in semi-circular shapes, his white dots arched up as he couldn't deny this felt...nice? The naga moved to his chest, leaving a trail of failed bites and bruises down to his stomach. Arbok looked back up at the paralyzed ghost.

"Did you eat the other human hybrids?" he teased, resulting in a furrowed glare from Chester. He was tired of fat jokes.

The purple haired male slid his hands down Chester's sides and fiddled with the button that hid the ghost's indecency, it wasn't hard to separate the waist loop and undo the fly, exposing in a prominent bulge behind thick black boxers. Arbok licked his lips and looked back up at Chester, whose eyes were wide and a purple blush painted on his face. "Don't worry, I won't harm you, sweetheart" He kissed the fabric and hooked his fingers under the belt of his boxers and pulled them down, resulting in a rip from behind Chester. He pulled until the shaft popped out from the fabric, then he just released the undergarments, allowing them to go under the genitalia. Chester shut his eyes tightly and released an uncomfortable grunt. The cock was thick and slightly bigger than average in size. Arbok seemed impressed.

"Pretty good dick for a fat guy" He complimented.

Chester glared.

Arbok flicked out his tongue and scooped up the helmet, licking around the sensitive slit and took it into his warm mouth, the white teeth barely scraping the thick neck resulting in a feared cry leaking from Chester's shut mouth. The naga male just smirked slightly, taking more of the cock into his tight throat. Arbok was a snake, he didn't need to chew and usually just swallowed his prey whole, so taking an 8-inch cock was hardly a challenge for him. Chester couldn't help but swear quietly, the tight throat massaged his dick, the snake's ridges clenched around it.

It felt good. It felt really good.

Arbok bobbed his head back and forth, slobbering over the erection and using his tongue to paint around the shaft and head, pressing it into the slit and just cushioning it. It didn't take long for Chester's chest to began to burn, his eye twitched and the knot of pressure unraveled quickly in his abdomen, he shut his eyes tightly, and let his hot-coloured tongue hang out slightly, he released a low moan of pleasure, feeling his hot climax shoot down deep into Arbok's throat, who in returned gladly took all of it. The pleasure made Chester twitch, his toes curled a little and hands clenched ever so slightly. The paralyzation was wearing off, and Arbok could see that.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you, and uh...haha...getting to taste you, sweetheart" Arbok stood straight, once again towering over his weak victim, licking his sticky fingers and lips. "but, I must take my leave, perhaps we will meet once more?" He grinned sadistically before slithering out of the abandoned ship's cabin.

So he thought he was.

A cold hand grabbed his tail and yanked it back into the room, catching the naga in surprise, his eyes wide as Chester was already healthy, he had a berry in his hand. "It was in the bin." He stated sternly, he had a frown on his face and it was obvious to tell that he was not a happy bunny. Arbok rolled his eyes and giggled to himself. He could just wrap himself around the silly ghost and trap him again...right? Chester must've known what he was thinking, and threw an old rope around Arbok's neck, tightening it and choking him a little. The Gengar growled angrily, needing to let out some pent up frustration. He hated being humiliated, even more so by a flamboyant looking mother fucking snake-human. He lifted Arbok's tail with his free hand and pressed the scaled asshole against his wet helmet. The naga's eyes widened once more, and a feared frown grew on his face.

"N-no! f-fuck!" He protested, but the ghost didn't listen. He forced the thick cock in, raw, resulting in a pained groan from Arbok. He thrust in, his eyes twitched once more, feeling the warm struggle of his insides clench tightly around his dick. Arbok grabbed the floor and dug his claws into the floorboards, beginning to feel pleasure over-run the pain. If God didn't want guys to be gay, why put the G-spot in the ass?  
Chester hurried his pace, just wanting to fuck and run like he always did. Arbok was loud, moaning and panting as he grabbed his hemipenes, jerking them off to add more to the pot. Chester finished, slapping the scaled end against his fat stomach as he emptied his seed into Arbok. The naga finished shortly after, shooting into the floorboards and relaxed, catching his breath. Chester pulled out, resulting in more pleasured cries from Arbok, and put his tool back into his boxers and did up his fly and button. He still had a pissed expression.

"I guess we will meet again, sure." Chester walked out of the room without any evidence he was there, apart from a fucked up hybrid with a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
